The present invention relates to techniques for performing more customized and precise searches of data, such as on the Internet.
Data size on the Internet has soared in recent years, especially after the proliferation of platforms that promote ‘user generated content,’ which are often unsupervised and get shared across numerous platforms. Due to this enormous data deluge, finding useful content from the Internet is more challenging than ever before. The most popular search engines (Google, Yahoo, Bing) find millions of search results for every key word, but, except for the results from the first few pages, hardly any of these results are explored and used. Unless something is virally shared, high quality content may remain underappreciated just because it was not ranked by conventional processes. That is one reason why it is still challenging to find useful content on the Internet with ease and objectivity. In spite of notable progress, existing search processes have failed to evolve fast enough to understand the requirements of the users and to save search time by providing useful search outcomes.
A need arises for search techniques that more customized and precise searches of data, and thus, more particularly useful results.